Team Kaijin
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: OC team


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

Warning : This is an OC story. Although the Konoha 11 + Sai all make an appearance/mention.

A/N : Just something to help me get over my writers block... though... considering now I go on Hiatus... who knows if it's a good thing...

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:. KAIJIN.:.:.:.:.:.:. (1)**

The morning of January 3rd, was a clear and sunny day. Wild flowers were blossoming along side the path leading to the main gates of Konoha, and the grass was richly green. From an outside perspective, it looked to be a nice summery day. But a cool gentle breeze kissed the land, reminding the three approaching shinobi that it was in fact still winter; despite the warm noontime sun shining brightly down upon them, which would seem to indicate otherwise.

"Haah... finally!" The petite brown-eyed kunoichi standing between her two teammates, sighed contently. "Home at last!" She smiled happily, latching her arms between the two men who, over the years, had become like family to her.

"So, Suki-chan..." The smirking blond shinobi on her right addressed the pretty brunette. "What's the first thing you're gonna do, after we debrief with the Hokage?" (**2**)

"Umm..." The girl turned her nose up to the sky, placing her right index finger over her puckered lips, as she tried hard to think about the question her friend had asked. "Well..." She softly began; turning back over to where the blond shinobi was staring down at her as they continued walking toward the main gates. "I'm thinking a bath would be nice." She reasoned, nodding her head slowly, as if agreeing with herself.

"Hn." The white-eyed shinobi walking on Suki's left smirked teasingly as he overheard his teammate's reply. "Could use one." He quietly mumbled under his breath.

"Haa!" Suki dramatically gasped, unlatching her left arm as she stared over at her Byakugan-wielding teammate in wide-eyed disbelief. "What?" She devastatingly exclaimed; pulling away from the Hyuga boy. "Airashii!" She screeched indigently. (**3**)

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" The smirking boy's face grew stiff and angry as he turned to glare menacingly at his female teammate.

"Gomen!" The girl innocently smiled, realizing her mistake before quickly jump away from the enraged shinobi. "Sorry, sorry." She pressed her hands together in front of her face, begging for forgiveness as she swiftly ducked back behind her other teammate. "It was an accident. I swear."

"Accident?" Airashii disbelievingly growled; angrily glaring at the terrified girl.

"Shii." The other shinobi calmly stared at his enraged friend, knowing all too well that remaining impartial would do more harm than good. "She said it was an accident." He tried to reason with the sensitive shinobi.

"And you believe her?" Airashii glared back equally as menacingly towards the blond shinobi as he had with their female companion.

"In any case," the blond boy sighed disinterestedly. "You did start it."

"Hn." Airashii grunted, stiffly straightening his back and attempting to recompose and carry himself like a proper Hyuga. "Grr." Airashii glared at the other man; less wildly than before, but with equal rage. "You coddle her too much, Hizoku." The Hyuga growled through clenched teeth, as he turned his attention back to the road ahead of them, just as the team entered the arch of the village gates. (**4**)

Turning to this left towards the kunoichi hiding behind him, the blond shinobi sighed deeply, before quickly following behind the other man, towards the two shinobi standing guard at the main entrance. "Thanks Hizoku." Suki quietly whispered as she followed closely behind.

"Yeah, yeah." Hizoku nodded. "Just..." He abruptly stopped; turning back towards the girl one last time. "Try not to call him 'pretty' again. You know how sensitive he is about that."

"Hai, hai." Suki quickly agreed. "I know, I know." She nodded. "It really was an accident." The pint-sized kunoichi half mumbled under her breath as the two remaining teammates approached the sign-in sheet at the guard's station.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"An accident?!?" The blond kunoichi shouted loudly in the direction of her husky teammate. "What kind of accident can a lazy bum get into when all he does is lay around staring at the clouds?!?!" Ino fumed angrily as she began stomping away furiously. "I'm leaving on a mission for a month and that idiot doesn't even have the decency to come see me off, what kind of...aaaahhhhh!"

"Well this is going to be a pleasant trip to Sea Country." Tenten sarcastically scoffed as the blond kunoichi huffed away angrily.

"Can't wait." Sakura groaned, before turning over towards her two teammates. "If Shikamaru's not really injured, you two better make him pay for what he's just done to Tenten, Hinata, and me." The pink haired medic commanded.

"And he better stay injured by the time we get back, or I'm pretty sure Ino might kill him." Tenten adding, as she watched the bun-haired kunoichi continue fuming like a ball of rage as she quickly began approaching the village's main gates.

"Ano..." The timid heiress walking along side of the weapons mistress called out.

"Yeah?" Tenten turned to her shy friend.

"P-perhaps..." Hinata nervously played with her fingers as she tried to steady her voice to speak. "Perhaps Shikamaru-san really is injured."

"Nah, that guy never gets injured." Kiba confidently replied from besides the blue-haired Hyuga.

"Yeah, he's too smart to get into any real life-threatening problems." Naruto quickly agreed from behind them.

"It's true." Sakura nodded as she walked along besides the would-be future Hokage. "Whenever I've treated him, it's always been for minor cuts and bruises. He has a knack for avoiding anything serious."

"YOSH!" The spandex clad boy walking ahead of the group turned and smiled happily as he continued walking backwards. "Neji-kun! We must strive to be more like Shikamaru-kun!" Lee excitedly proclaimed; inwardly promising himself that he would endeavor to never again be injured in battle.

"Hn." The Hyuga prodigy inwardly rolled his eyes as he tried to ignored his overly enthusiastic teammate's foolish new goal.

"Aaaa..." Tenten stared wearily at the bowl-haired boy. "I don't think that's possible Lee."

"Anything is possible Tenten-san!" Lee confidently proclaimed. "Do you not believe Neji-kun and I are of equal proficiency as shinobi as Shikamaru-kun?" He indigently asked (as indigent as Lee could be that is).

"That's not it." Tenten quickly corrected. "You're both great ninja and all..." She hesitated, unsure exactly how to explain why it just wouldn't work. "It's just..."

"Shikamaru-san's fighting style is long range." A somber voice from behind the the group finished for the kunoichi."

"That's it!" Tenten turned quickly back to give Shino a grateful smile, before returning her attention to the spandex-clad boy, who now looked more confused than insulted. "And you and Neji are close-combat fighters." Tenten explained; hoping that would make Lee understand why it was impossible for he and Neji to walk out of any battle completely unscathed, while Shikamaru could easily accomplish that. There was more to it, of course, but the kunoichi didn't really feel like explaining to her easily self-challenging teammate that Shikamaru was just smarter and less emotional than them, and that that was another reason he could get away with not getting injured in battle.

"Oh." Lee looked down at his feet pensively for a moment as he continued walking backwards towards the main gates, behind Ino, who was already within moments of reaching them. "Then we must learn to fight long distance Neji-kun!" He proclaimed enthusiastically; giving a cheerful thumbs up as he said it.

"Idiot." Neji scoffed under his breath, as the rest of them tried not to fall over in utter disbelief of the boys abundant self-confidence.

"NEECHAN!" A cheerful, chippery voice yelled out from ahead, as a bubbly little brunette came running towards the group.

"Suki-chan!" The bun-haired kunoichi bewilderedly eyed the petite girl; surprise written clear across her face.

"I thought it was you!" Suki ran up to quickly and hugged the weapons mistress.

"Suki?" Tenten stared down at the girl as she quickly let go; bouncing happily in front of the bun-haired kunoichi. "I thought you weren't coming back for another week."

"We completed our mission early." Suki replied, gesturing her two teammates over as they finished signing in at the guards station.

"Oh good." Tenten smiled, before turning to the two younger men and bowing politely. "Thank you for once more taking care of my little sister." She addressed the two shinobi.

"Don't mention it." The blond boy calmly nodded. "She is our teammate after all."

"Yeah!" Suki scoffed. "Plus," she indigently turned to her sister. "I'm not exactly helpless you know?"

"I know." Tenten patted the petite girl's head playfully. "But a sister worries." She smiled down reassuringly; letting her know that it wasn't that she doubted the girl, but that it was her job as an older sibling to worry. "So then the mission went well, huh?"

"Yup!" Suki smiled triumphantly. "Totally cake!"

"Should _you_ be the one saying that?" The youngest of the three Hyugas present mumbled irritatedly from the opposite side of his blond teammate.

"..." Suki's eyes grew wide with a mixture of rage and pain in them.

"Now you did it." The blond shinobi standing between the two groaned at the other boy.

"Hm." Airashii indifferently scoffed.

"You're right." A sinister smile slowly crept up Suki's face as she turned back to glare at her teammate. "Maybe _I_ shouldn't be the one saying that."

Hearing the challenging tone in his teammate's voice and seeing the smile on her face, Airashii immediately stiffened; knowing the girl all too well to understand what the hidden meaning behind her words could be. For a moment he considered saying nothing and letting the topic die, as he had little interest in even the tiniest possibility of being humiliated in front of a large crowd; especially when the future leader and the top prodigy of his clan where in that crowd. But then he asked himself what kind of Hyuga he would be if he backed down from a challenge; especially one from a girl who stood less than a few inches over five feet. "And is it that person's fault you were not suited for the task?" Airashii retorted smirkingly.

"Haah!" Suki gasped dramatically for a second time that day; her eyes increasing ever further in dimension as she slowly began to well up with emotion. "You damn Hyuga!" She squeakishly shouted through rising tears. "Too _pretty_ for your own good!" She yelled, before running off in the direction opposite of where they'd come from.

"..." Clenching his jaw as he tired to restrain himself in front of everyone else, Airashii stared off icily into the distance, as silence fell upon the group.

"ahem" The blond boy standing next to Airashi exaggeratedly cleared his throat, as he stared over fiercely at his white-eyed teammate.

"What?" Airashii stared back at Hizoku with equal fierceness; neither of them seeming to want to give in. "I have no intention of apologizing." Airashii clearly informed the blond shinobi, refusing to be intimidated by the demonic glare his teammate was giving him. "It's her own damn fault." He added; his will to remain silent slowly breaking at the ferocity with which his friends held his gaze. "Why should I?" The young Hyuga offered one last defiant response.

Calmly relaxing his gaze, Hizoku simply sighed, then paused and in a smooth yet chilling tone, replied, "I took pictures."

"..." Staring at the blond shinobi for only a fraction of a second, as his eyes grew wide with terror, Airashii immediately set out running. "SUKI!" He yelled out after the petite kunoichi; his early concerns about appearance and pride quickly discarded as he ran off to apologize to the tearful girl.

"Well that explains why Suki always says you're a peacemaking demon." Tenten smiled up at the younger man.

"Hn." Hizoku smirked at what he considered a compliment. "It's not that difficult." He assured the weapons mistress.

"Oh?" Tenten's gaze quickly shifted past the younger man over to where her blond friend was still cursing the existence of a cetain lazy genius. "I suppose Yamanaka men have to be pretty level headed to survive their women."

"Ha." Hizoku let out a soft chuckle as he followed the bun-haired kunoichi's gaze back towards his cousin.

After greeting the rest of the group and apologizing for his teammate's antics, Hizoku quickly wished the three girls luck on their mission and then politely excused himself to go attend to his teammates, who by that time he assumed were probably already at each other's throats again.

"Ah Tenten..." The pink haired kunoichi called out to her friend as they watched the younger shinobi leave.

"Yeah?" Tenten replied; turning to face her friend.

"What exactly does your sister's team specialize in?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Seduction and infiltration." Tenten immediately replied.

"..." Sakura remained silent; digesting that piece of information in her head. "Well... he is pretty..." (**5**)

"Yeah." Tenten nodded. "Just don't ever let him hear you say that."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:. THE END .:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Kaijin means Ash... the name comes from the 3 teammate's initials A.S.H … so I gave this name to their sensei (who doesn't appear in the story at all).

(2) Suki means Love.

(3) Airashii means Pretty. He goes by Shii (which means selfishness) because he doesn't like being called pretty.

(4) Hizoku means Rebel

(5) In case anyone's wondering who the "HE" Sakura and Tenten are talking about (as if I didn't already leave clues enough), it was Airashii, the other Hyuga. Oh and if you all don't get why Sakura said that, it's because apparently Airashii was the seducer in the last mission... whether that means the "target" was into guys and not girls, or Airashii had to dress up as a girl to seduce him... I'll leave that decision up to you, the reader. Heheheh... but I know my choice :P


End file.
